Started with a Single Glance
by Veldytheflamelady
Summary: Tsuna has became a Vongola boss.. and there is a meeting between Giglio Nero and Vongola. Tsuna met Uni for the first time and with a single glance.. it's all started. Pre-Future arc. TYL!Tsuna X Uni. Warning! a bit pedo!


**Hi~ Heavel Veldargone here XD**

**so.. yeah.. this is a oneshot from me... a straight fanfiction.. between TYL! Tsuna X Uni.. I love this pairing because chapter 273 of Reborn~ Kyaa~ XD  
**

**I know.. It's totally weird.. I mean.. Tsuna is like a pedo (ALSO A WARNING).. ==a But.. I've tried my best to not write it like that.. ==a **

**So. for disclaimer.. Reborn is not mine.. and.. it takes place in... pre future arc..**

**I won't hold you anymore.. enjoy... **

**Ohh!! This is not beta-ed.. so, I'm sorry for grammar and vocab mistakes.. tell me if you found any mistakes ==a**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-

It's all started with a single glance of eyes from each of them. They only had heard about each other, but never met directly. They just met there in a meeting between two families, Giglio Nero and Vongola for a negotiation in treaties, since both of the family were old and had some influences in the mafia world.

The man and the young girl sat there, each on the side of the long table, while the men from both families stood up not far from their boss behind. The warm brown eyes met the blue one and that's continue to the introduction from each families.

"Good afternoon, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, head of the Vongola family. You are Uni?" asked the man in obviously surprised tone that he couldn't hide. The young girl that must be not older than 13 nod.

"Yes, I am. I'm Uni, the head of Giglio Nero in my mother place," said the girl smiled sweetly. Tsunayoshi—or Tsuna for short—couldn't help it, but smile too.

Tsuna never realized, that the first smile from Uni that time was unforgettable and always there in his mind and only the beginning of many memories.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Since that very first meeting, both Tsuna and Uni started to arrange meeting in every period of time (although it's Tsuna who first suggest that, don't know why). The 22 years old man just felt really calm every time they met in the meeting. Having a life as a mafia boss was totally difficult, and being with Uni just gave him time like he was not in mafia. That young girl was the one that somehow connected him with the peaceful world, through her smile.

"So, Sawada-san if I'm not wrong, you have became the mafia boss since you are 18, right?" asked Uni drank her tea. They were both sitting in the small side of balcony in Giglio Nero's place. Tsuna looked up, felt rather embarrassed because he was actually had been deep in his thoughts about random things. He nod.

"Yes. Actually, I should officially become one when I was 21. But, the ninth was too old and need to pension. So I took his place earlier. Why did you ask?" said Tsuna curiously, in silence paying attention to the girl's face, that was about 10 years younger than him. Tsuna then scolded himself in his mind because he somehow staring like a maniac (and he is not.)

Uni smiled and then took a deep breath. "I'm just curious. You have only done your job for 4 years, and Vongola is totally stronger than before. You are 22, right?" asked Uni again looking up with that eyes showing the child curiousity. She was 12, right?

Tsuna nod but the he realized that he had never told his age before.

"How did you know? I've never told you my age…"

"I'm asking Gamma. He has known you longer than me—" Uni then looked away and stared at the blue sky. The arcobaleno of sky closed her eyes, letting the breeze to pass through her. "I'm wondering, what would life if I'm not becoming boss of Giglio Nero."

Tsuna widened his eyes a little and somehow felt kinda stupid. This girl must feel really tired because she should took the job of boss, since her mother died. Different with Tsuna that until now still had a mother plus a father. Tsuna didn't know why, but it felt like someone holding his heart really hard. Uni then continue.

"Will I go to school? Will I have a lot of friends?—" said the girl wondering for herself. Tsuna kept silent. Uni then looked back at Tsuna. "How's life when you are 12 like me, Sawada-san?"

Tsuna gave her a sad smile and started to tell her his story. His life is much luckier than her. At least, he could still enjoy the school life, hanging out with friends, not being worried of getting killed every time or thinking about real mafia business. Tsuna finished his story and looked at the blue eyes that looked just like the sky. Warm, peaceful and wash away his worries. But he still felt pity for the girl.

Just like mind-reading, Uni asked the thing Tsuna had been thinking about.

"Do you feel pity because of my life now, Sawada-san?" asked Uni calm. Tsuna shrugged and didn't say anything.

"Your life is maybe luckier than me, even I envy it. But I'm happy with what I am now. I can feel my family' warmth. My mother had died… but again, she had left many sweet memories for me. Furthermore, if I didn't become the boss, I don't think we could spend time like this together…" finished Uni smiled, her cheeks redden.

Tsuna couldn't help but blushed. He quickly tried to hide his red cheeks by smiling.

"I agree. We really should spend time like this more often, Uni." Said Tsuna and Uni smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna couldn't stop thinking that he was like a pedophilia. It's surprising to think that he could have that kind of feeling toward a girl that was 10 years younger than himself. The young Vongola boss sighed and lay himself down on his king-size bed. He then closed his eyes.

She was only 13, but she was really mature and sometimes, more mature than Tsuna himself. Since that first meeting, the little girl that wearing the white clothes between men in the black, never leaved his mind for merely a second. He couldn't stop but thinking about her way to smile, to talk, to look, and… how fragile she was.

Tsuna always though that he was in love with Kyoko. He had already considered Haru as friend, but somehow, Kyoko was also the same. Even she was almost like a sister for Tsuna himself. Before that day, Tsuna always look at Kyoko and Kyoko only… but now it's totally different. He never felt something like this before.

Tsuna opened his eyes and bit his lower lip. What he supposed to do that now he realized his own feeling?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tsuna never thought that the day they would stop seeing each other would ever come. All of the chaos started when a mafia family, named Gesso started to attack the Giglio Nero. Vongola received the news late and as the squads arrived at the mansion of Giglio Nero, it's already in fire and in blood. But beside the corpses (not many) all members of Giglio Nero including Uni had been hiding in secret place. Tsuna felt like his heart was crashed down seeing the situation.

Gesso family also attacking Vongola branches in some countries, and although it was a small family, the ambushes itself were hard to be rid off. As Tsuna though about his own family, he never stop thinking about the Giglio Nero and Uni herself. Vongola couldn't contact them. They totally lost in contact.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna was totally shocked when he heard the news that Giglio Nero's boss was having a meeting with the Gesso family boss, Byakuran. Tsuna paced at his room in total worries. The spy that was sent near for the Gesso was the one who told him. Tsuna knewe he couldn't interfere the meeting between two families, but again… he just want to come there and stop the meeting right away.

He had heard that Byakuran was a very cruel and cold-blooded man. He would use everything to gain his goal. Tsuna couldn't let that kind of man involved with Uni's life. Tsuna cried in frustration.

"Tenth…"

"Tsuna…"

Tsuna looked at both his storm and rain guardians. They looked really worried. Tsuna sighed and then smiled painfully saying 'nothing to worry about', although it's totally obvious that his mind was occupied with the Giglio Nero-Gesso meeting thing. He need to clear his mind and tried to do his job too.

But, not nearly an hour, the outcome of the meeting was out. Giglio Nero was having an alliance with Gesso, forming Millefiore family.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuna never met Uni again since the ambush of Gesso to Giglio Nero. Millefiore, the Giglio Nero now, was back attacking Vongola everywhere. It's totally a very hard effort to make Vongola stood still. Giglio Nero was a big family and having it as an enemy was difficult.

Allies of Vongola was destroyed one by one. Each Arcobaleno was murdered. Tsuna's relative and friends were hunted down. The world was in chaos. Tsuna sighed desperately. He was like in a closed room, no air, hard to breath. The problems were just too much and he had lost his sky. Tsuna tried to deal everything.

He had destroyed the Vongola rings, the one Byakuran wanted but he realized that it just a matter of time for Byakuran to get the rings, to rule the world. The boss of Millefiore had already got the mare rings of Giglio Nero's and pacifiers of Arcobaleno. Just one more step and he would succeed.

And finally Tsuna got the right plan. The right secret plan, the only way to save the world and his beloved. Together with Irie Shouichi and Hibari Kyoya, he discussed about the plan and everything to bring his and the others past selves to the world of chaos is this very future.

"Do you really agree with this, Tsunayoshi-kun?" asked Irie, the red-headed man, looked very worried. Tsuna nod and smiled.

"Yes. That's the only way… the only chance we have. We couldn't fail it because there will be no second chance"

Irie nod and the said he would prepare everything and leave the room.

"I never thought you could though such an interesting idea, Sawada Tsunayoshi—" said Hibari smirked and then walked out. "For only now, I will do the favour and you better pay it."

Tsuna smiled in pain and sat himself. Now that it had been decided, it's just a matter of time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Millefiore finally sent the invitation for negotiation with Vongola family. Vongola was already cracked to pieces. The main headquarter was being attacked nonstop. Many branches had fallen, many people had been killed, and the next would be him.

All his family were against the invitation, but as Tsuna said it's fine many times, they gave up. They had known the thing that would happen if Tsuna came to meeting. The obvious thing that Tsuna only had 50% chance to come back in one piece.

Tsuna came to the meeting together with the Gokudera and Yamamoto, using his formal outfit as the Vongola boss. The Decimo stopped in front of the room for the meeting and the men from Millefiore said that only him could enter the room of meeting. Gokudera and Yamamoto against it, but they must obeyed the rule. Tsuna smiled for the last time and entered the room.

The brown eyes widened as he looked at people sat on the other said of the table. It was Byakuran in white suit, together with Uni in black suit. Tsuna wanted to shout her name but kept his calm manner and then took a sit in front of him. Tsuna looked at her and saw that she was expressionless. There was no light in her blue eyes, like he always remembered. It's just like the dark sky. Tsuna gritted his teeth and looked up as Byakuran spoke.

"Shocked looking Uni-chan here?" said Byakuran with his playful smirk. Tsuna kept his silent composure. Byakuran continue. "Unfortunately, Uni-chan you know is loyal to me, since she know my good side..."

Tsuna took a deep breath, tried to ignore the words Byakuran said. It's impossible Uni had changed. He believed it.

"Just let's start the negotiation, Byakuran…"

Byakuran ate a marshmallow and then licked his fingers. "Negotiation? What negotiation?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in shocked, but inside, he had anticipated this. He had guessed that negotiation was just a mask.

"W-What…"

"I just need to make sure Vongola is destroyed, so killing the boss must be the easiest and knowing your personality, you won't turn down the invitation—" Byakuran stood up and walking closer. Uni stood up too. "You are just too naïve, Tsunayoshi-kun…"

As soon as that, Uni was putting out a gun and pointed it at Tsuna in her cold eyes. Tsuna's breath caught in his throat. No way, that man used the girl to do the killing?

"Bye-bye.. Tsunayoshi-kun…"

And Uni shot her gun several times. The bullets was ripped through Tsuna's body and then he heard the doors opened rudely. Gokudera and Yamamoto just stood still in shocked looking his beloved boss had been gunned down.

"Tenth!!!!! NO WAY!!! BASTARD!"

"Tsuna!! Hold on!!!"

Tsuna's breath getting heavier and his friends voice getting lower and lower. Tsuna looked at Uni's face for the last time and smiled truly after a long time. His eyes then closed.

'_Now… please save the world and Uni… my younger self'_

* * *

**Well then.. What do you think?**

**Tell me your thoughts by clicking the review button.. **

**REviews are love!! XD**


End file.
